Harry Potter and the Order of the Light
by Lucifa
Summary: A/U Fifth year. Rating for lots of swearing, killing and death. Also possible MILD sexual scenes. New powers, new look, new DADA teacher, more action, more Voldie. Character personalities will differ from canon. HP/PP, RW/HG.
1. The War

Harry Potter and the Order of the Light  
  
Disclaimer: All the things in this story are not mine, except maybe the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. Hogwarts, and all related topics characters and things and all Harry Potter elements are Rowlings. Mentions of the FORCE and anything to with it belong to whoever made it up. I got it from Star Wars. (Duh)  
  
Chapter 1: The War  
  
Rows upon rows of dark creatures marched forward. Thousands upon thousands of Werewolves, Vampires, Behemoths, Chimeras, Giants, Dementors and Death Eaters. Slithering between the ranks were huge 10 foot long Basilisks. Out in front leading them was a tall thin man. Salazar Slytherin. He had pale white skin and dark black hair. His sunken, blood red eyes were enough to make any man cower in fear, wizard and muggle alike any, that is, except for one. Godric Gryffindor. Gryffindor was also a tall man, but had huge muscles and was well built. He had messy black hair and shining green eyes. Normally his bright green eyes would be twinkling merrily but now they were full of anger and flashed with lightning. They had been like that ever since Salazar Slytherin had begun his attacks on Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Gryffindor also had one other distinctive feature adorning his heavily muscled body. It was a small lightning bolt-shaped birthmark on the crook of his elbow. The lightning bolt birthmark, the mark of a chosen one, chosen to battle for the side of good against the side of evil.  
  
Salazar Slytherin and his army stopped to await their opposition. The Order of Light, long time fighters of the dark side, lead by Godric Gryffindor himself, stood opposing the forces of darkness.  
  
"Now!!" shouted Gryffindor.  
  
Each and every member yelled the incantation.  
  
"Karahe mai!"  
  
Dark army watched intently, suddenly huge mirrors flashed up reflecting the murderous glare of the basilisks. Hundreds of dark creatures and death eaters dropped dead where they stood.  
  
"No!!!!!!!! Don't look!" screamed Salazar. He looked around almost half of his forces had been killed and most of the basilisks from one attack. ~What was that incantation~ thought Salazar.  
  
Now thoroughly pissed Slytherin stepped forward and raised his arm.  
  
"Loyal Werewolves! Attack!" he screamed.  
  
Hundreds of ravenous rushed forward towards the Order. They didn't even flinch. The Werewolves were rapidly approaching, snarling and drooling, snapping and growling. The order still didn't move. The Werewolves were closing in.  
  
"Hold!" shouted Godric. "Hold!"  
  
The Werewolves were less than 50 feet away. 40.30.25.20.15. "Now!!!"  
  
Each and every wizard or witch of the Order of Light shouted the same incantation.  
  
"Lycanthropian Healus!"  
  
Jets of yellow light raced towards the Werewolves. The beams hit and exploded, the entire field was covered by a huge cloud of dust.  
  
"What the hell is going on!?" Salazar screamed.  
  
He could not see his any of his Werewolves because of the dust cloud. He raised his left hand and a light wind started up; suddenly it turned into a fierce gale and blew the dust away. Salazar dropped his hand and the instantly wind died away. Looking out over the field a mixture of shock and anger became visible on his face.  
  
"NOOO!" Now he was seething.  
  
Instead of seeing his hundreds of loyal werewolves tearing the Order of Light apart, what he saw was hundreds of cured ex-werewolves standing about, confused.  
  
"How did you do this Godric?" He mumbled under his breath.  
  
Raising both his hands this time he screamed an incantation.  
  
"Avada Kedavra Multiplicus!!"  
  
A series of green beams of light shot out of Slytherin's hands, heading straight for the former werewolves.  
  
"Apparitio Grouporius."  
  
The newly formed full humans vanished with a 'POP!' The killing curses hit the ground and rocked it with a huge explosion. Godric Gryffindor blinked and the cloud of dust was gone. Whispers of shock and fear broke out among the death eaters. A look of fear crossed Slytherin's face but was quickly replaced with one of anger and resentment.  
  
"CHARGE!" he screamed. "CHARGE!" yelled Gryffindor.  
  
The two armies smashed together, fighting, smashing, slashing, gashing, hissing, and slicing. Swords were drawn and wands were out. Soon it became clear that the Order was outmatched. Though some fared well against the death eaters, but the dark creatures were just too much for them and they were being ripped to pieces. And Gryffindor saw it all. He raised his right hand.  
  
"WHITI TE RA!" came the incantation.  
  
Out of Gryffindor's hand came a giant beam of sunlight. It blasted trough the battle and burned the vampires and behemoths into nothing.  
  
"NO! What the fuck is that!?" screamed Slytherin. "Focus the attack on Gryffindor!"  
  
A series of hexes and curses flew toward Gryffindor, along with several Dementors and Giants. But he was too fast.  
  
"Hanga pakitara!"  
  
A huge invisible barrier formed around Gryffindor. It reflected all curses and the dark creatures do nothing to scratch it. Slytherin was seething now. His beloved werewolves healed. How? His vampires and behemoths burned to nothing. Gryffindor using a new kind of magic. ~What the hell is going on? ~ He thought. He drew his sword and marched into the fray.  
  
Gryffindor was exterminating the dark army one by one. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a group of the Order surrounded by Dementors.  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he bellowed.  
  
His patronus, a huge golden winged lion burst from his left hand, and charged down the Dementors and ripped them to pieces. Then he saw Slytherin marching towards him, sword drawn. Reaching behind him he grasped the hilt of his weapon and pulled it from its sheath. The mighty gun blade, Griffin Heart. He walked through the battle unopposed, until, two giants came at him. The first swung at him with its club, tweaking the force, Gryffindor leapt high into the air, flipping 3 times and firing several bullets into the second giant's heart. Landing, he spun on his heel and, blade out, cut off the first giant's foot. Screaming in agony it fell to the ground. Standing up straight, he came face to face with Slytherin.  
  
"Godric" "Salazar" "It is obvious this war will not be won with the strength of our armies but by our skills with the blade."  
  
With that Salazar leapt forward, swinging his sword in an arc in an attempt to decapitate Gryffindor. Godric ducked under first attack and came back with one of his own. Swinging out at Slytherin's knees. Salazar blocked this attack and kicked out at Gryffindor with his right foot hitting him in the shoulder. Stumbling back Godric regained his footing and sent a blast of the force at Slytherin, knocking him down. Standing up Salazar saw Gryffindor disappear with pure speed.  
  
"WHA." he trailed off.  
  
Suddenly Gryffindor was behind him.  
  
"You can't match me Salazar. I have become more powerful than any wizard, even you."  
  
Then Godric swung his gun blade and cut off Slytherin's head. The war stopped and Godric began to chant, over and over. The army of darkness slowly realised what had happened and what was about to happen, and all came screaming towards Godric, but it was to late.  
  
"Pana Tangata Kino!" yelled Godric.  
  
A huge, bright light flashed across the battlefield. When it cleared up the army of darkness was gone, vanished without a trace. The Order of Light a let out a huge, roaring cheer. And for the first time in ages Godric smiled and cheered along with his fellow Order members.  
  
A/N: Like it? Tell me. Don't like it? So what, then don't read it. Next chapter will be up some day. 


	2. The Joys of Summer

Harry Potter and the Order of the Light  
  
Disclaimer: All the things in this story are not mine, except maybe the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. Hogwarts, and all related topics characters and things and all Harry Potter elements are Rowlings. Mentions of the FORCE and anything to with it belong to whoever made it up. I got it from Star Wars. (Duh). PS2 and PSOne and all the PS games belong to Sony, I think, well they don't belong to me anyway.  
  
Chapter 2: The Joys of Summer  
  
Harry Potter awoke to the screaming and shouting of his Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Boy! Get your lazy ass down here and cook the damn breakfast!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."  
  
Harry got up out of bed and got dressed then went into the bathroom to wash his face. Seeing his reflection in the bathroom mirror, he sighed.  
  
~I've got to do something about that~ he thought.  
  
In Harry's opinion he didn't look like some hero who had defeated the greatest Dark Lord there ever was several times, instead he thought looked like a scared little first year.  
  
"Boy! Don't make me come up there and get you!"  
  
Sighing once again, Harry begrudgingly went down to cook breakfast. Over the past year Dudley had changed dramatically. Due to his strict diet he had lost a huge amount of weight and now was as skinny as Harry. Having been ditched by his friends Dudley was no longer a bully, instead he was a total recluse, coming out of his room only for food and going to the toilet.  
  
When Harry got into the kitchen and turned on the stove. He cooked a mountain of bacon, eggs and toast for his 'family' and when he was done made some cereal for himself.  
  
After breakfast (and his daily lecture from Uncle Vernon for just being alive) Harry went upstairs to his room. As he was passing Dudley's room the door opened and Dudley's head popped out.  
  
"Uh.. hi Harry" Dudley stammered. "Oh, hey Dudley." Harry replied. "Um. Harry I was wondering. do you wanna. uh come play video games with me?"  
  
Harry was stunned at this sudden invitation.  
  
"Um. yeah alright."  
  
They went into Dudley's room. It was much larger then Harry's and contained lots of Muggle electronics. There was a big screen TV, a DVD player, VCR, PS2, PSOne, and a huge stereo. They sat down on the two of the three armchairs.  
  
"What do you want to play?" Dudley asked Harry.  
  
Harry thought for a minute then replied.  
  
"Dudley I don't know any games, so you pick."  
  
"Okay, let's play Tony Hawks 4."  
  
Dudley put the disc into the PS2 and turned it on. They spent the whole day playing through Dudley's extensive video game collection. Harry's new favourite games were: Crazy Taxi, Grand Theft Auto 3, Madden 2003, Tekken 4, WWE Smackdown: Shut your Mouth, and Gran Turismo 3.  
  
"Dinner!" came Aunt Petunia's screechy voice.  
  
"That was bad ass Dud, racing around in those cars and kicking your ass at Tekken." Laughed Harry  
  
"Kicking my ass? Yeah right whipped your pitiful butt over and over and over and over and.."  
  
"Yeah well I'll get you back." Said Harry, cutting him off "Besides I'm just a beginner, you're a fanatic."  
  
"Whatever, I hardly ever play those games anymore, it gets boring after a while."  
  
Then Dudley chuckled.  
  
"But Harry man you really do suck ass at Tony Hawks."  
  
"Shut your mouth, that damn game is hard. All those different moves to remember, it's damn hard."  
  
"Yeah, whatever you pussy."  
  
After dinner they went upstairs to together.  
  
"Hey Harry, Wanna come watch some movies?"  
  
"Um. maybe later Dud I got some homework to do."  
  
"Sweet as then, if you change your mind just come to my room."  
  
Harry went down the hall and into his room, Hedwig hooted at him from her cage and fluttered her wings impatiently.  
  
"Okay, okay girl, hold up."  
  
Harry opened the window and let Hedwig out into the night. Harry sat watching her for a while, when suddenly she darted down into one of the neighbours gardens.  
  
~Dinner~ Harry immediately thought, and then he was grossed out by the thought. He sat down to do his potions essay, hoping it would take his mind off Hedwig's eating habits.  
  
  
  
"Albus, please, you know he's not old enough"  
  
"I know Minerva but he needs to be trained."  
  
"But Albus."  
  
"No!" Albus Dumbledore said, cutting off his deputy headmistress. "It must be done. Soon his powers will become uncontrollable, and then where will we be? We will need everything we have for the upcoming war. On his birthday, we will fetch him from his home. I just hope it will be enough."  
  
Sighing Albus stood up, his face showing the full extent of his years.  
  
"Were are counting on you Harry." He whispered  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A man was running through a large forest. He was beaten and bloody. He had lost his wand, bruises covered his body, and he was scared, very scared. He turned to look behind him, but tripped over a rock jutting from the ground. He looked up, and he was surrounded by figures cloaked fully in black wearing strange masks, hoods drawn up. The circle of figures split and in walked the most sinister and evil thing you ever saw. He was tall and thin, with long bony fingers. He had blood red, sunken, snake-like eyes that were full of anger and hate. Hate for his parents, anger at the world.  
  
"Mmm.. Mmm.. mmmaster, please mmaster have mercy." Stammered the man on the ground.  
  
"Mercy?" the evil thing questioned. "Now, now Igor you know how I feel about mercy. Mercy is for the weak, the pathetic. Is that you Igor? Are you weak?"  
  
The man on the ground was shaking with fear. The wrong answer would sentence him to death, if he weren't already going to die.  
  
"Nnno master I'm not."  
  
"Then why Igor, did you run? Why did you not come to me when I called?"  
  
"I. I. I was afraid master." He answered.  
  
"Poor Igor. Poor, poor Igor. Fear. Is for the weak. And you know what happens to the weak."  
  
"NO! No master, please. Have mercy" Igor screamed.  
  
"Alright Igor, you will not get the killing curse."  
  
"Thank you master, tha.."  
  
"But Igor, you will still die. Crucio!"  
  
A white burst of energy sprang from the Dark Lord's right hand and raced towards Igor Karkaroff.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Karkaroff's entire body, racked with pain, like a thousand knives cutting through his flesh. Then, it stopped.  
  
"Please my Lord, please, no more." He begged.  
  
"Now Igor, what kind of a dark lord would I be if I let traitors get away, hmm?"  
  
Again and again Karkaroff was placed under the Cruciatus curse. Each and every figure in the circle had a turn torturing the poor man, and each and every figure revelled in his screams of pain, his shouts for mercy.  
  
"Enough, I tire of this. Now Igor for making me chase you half way around the world wasn't nice. But you picked the perfect place to be caught. Did you know we are not far from one of the highest waterfalls in the world? Who would've thought Igor, in this little country of New Zealand would have something nice and high for you to jump off? Crabbe, Goyle."  
  
Two of the hooded figures came forward from the circle and each grabbed one of Karkaroff's arms.  
  
"Let's go." Commanded the Dark Lord.  
  
The entire group disappeared with a 'POP!' and suddenly reappeared a few kilometres away on the edge of a towering waterfall.  
  
"Throw him off"  
  
"No master. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Igor Karkaroff fell towards the ground. One thousand, nine hundred feet straight down. Falling, falling, it seemed to take forever. But in a few seconds, he was there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!"  
  
Thousands of miles away. In a normal house, on a normal street, in a normal town. The boy who lived, Harry Potter, awoke screaming.  
  
A/N: Like it? Tell me. Don't like it? So what, then don't read it. Next chapter will be up some day. 


	3. Male Bonding

Harry Potter and the Order of the Light  
  
Disclaimer: All the things in this story are not mine, except maybe the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. Hogwarts, and all related topics characters and things and all Harry Potter elements are Rowling's. Mentions of the FORCE and anything to with it belong to whoever made it up. I got it from Star Wars. (Duh). PS2 and PSOne and all the PS games belong to Sony, I think, well they don't belong to me anyway.  
  
Chapter 3: Male Bonding  
  
Harry Potter sat up straight.  
  
"Shit he's dead, Voldemort killed the bastard."  
  
The bedroom door opened. "Yo Harry, you alright?" It was Dudley.  
  
"Uh yeah Dud, I just had a. a."  
  
"A nightmare?"  
  
"Nah, it's not like that, it's different, like a..like a." Harry struggled to put it into words. ".a vision. It's like a vision. Sit down, I'll tell you everything."  
  
Harry propped himself up against the wall on his bed while Dudley sat down on the chair at the desk. Harry told Dudley about the betrayal of his parents, the secret keeper, Sirius, Voldemort's return and practically everything that had happened at Hogwarts. He went through the motions, carefully explaining everything as Dudley had no idea about what Harry was saying. (A/N If you don't know about any of this then read the damn books because I can't be bothered explaining it all) Finally once he had finished both boys sat back thinking on what had been said.  
  
"So this Voldie guy wants to kill you and he's tried like 4 times (A/N One year old, first year, second year, fourth year) and supposedly he's one of the most powerful and evil magic guys to ever live. Man it's all right, shit he's tried all these times and he ain't done shit. Even completely surrounded by his dead munchers ("Death Eaters Dud"), whatever , you still kicked his ass and got away. You got this guy beat. You're world famous and you bounced this ultimate, unstoppable spell off your head like it was nothing. Shit you're the man."  
  
Harry thought for a second, contemplating what Dudley had said.  
  
"You know what Dudley, for once you're actually right about something. I still gotta read up on defences and duelling and shit though."  
  
"And I'll get mum to sign us up for martial arts lessons and we can use the weights in the attic then you'll still be sweet if you lose your stick or it does that thing again with Voldie."  
  
Harry looked Dudley up and down.  
  
"You know Dud, you're a hell of a lot smarter then I thought you were."  
  
"Hey shut up. Now famous Mr Potter, you told me all about the bad things at your school, now it's time for the good things. What are the chicks like?"  
  
Harry laughed. ~Typical~ he thought.  
  
"Well I know there's some hot chicks, but it's hard to tell cause our uniforms are big and baggy. We only get to see curves and legs when everyone's in muggle clothes and that ain't often."  
  
He thought back to the secret discussions held in the boy's dormitories at Hogwarts. All the guys 4th year and up got together once a month to reveal new couples, and who had 'done' who. They also took a vote and updated 'the list' from time to time, and all the guys agreed that the uniforms sucked.  
  
"Whoa, hold up, what the hell are muggle clothes?"  
  
"Huh, oh um well muggles are.um you, you know normal, well non-magical people"  
  
"Oh. So Mr Celebrity, got a girlfriend?"  
  
"Huh? Nah man, I was like, into Cho but she was with Cedric and well he died, so that would be weird."  
  
"True, but there's gotta be more than that."  
  
"Yeah there's some alright chicks, but I don't even know, like there's some outta-the-blues-to-old-holy-shit-scary-shit, and I don't want no slutty chicks who just wanna fuck my name or my scar."  
  
"Hmm, you're right there."  
  
"But still, there are some chicks that aren't like that. Like Parvati. She's pretty fine, I took her to the ball, but then pretty much screwed it up with her. I danced with her once, then sat on my ass for the rest of the night."  
  
"Harry man, you can't just sit around moping, call this chick and ask her out. Tale her to lunch or a movie or something."  
  
"You know you're right Dud that could work. Wow that's twice in one night ("Hey!"), so I guess I'll owl her. "  
  
"Yeah, well whatever you do, don't screw it up."  
  
"Pisssh, like I could."  
  
Harry grabbed a piece of parchment and began to write.  
  
"That was easy, Hedwig can you."  
  
Dudley interrupted him as Hedwig flew over from her cage.  
  
"Hold on man, let me read it."  
  
Dudley snatched the letter out of Harry's hand before he could protest.  
  
Dear Parvati, I'm just writing to say how sorry I am for completely ignoring you at the Yule Ball. I was being a real dickhead and I was wondering if I could make it up to you by taking you out for lunch and maybe a movie. Owl me back soon.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
"Okay it's good enough, send it away."  
  
Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and scratched her head. She nipped at his finger and hooted. Harry smiled at her. She seemed to understand what was going on.  
  
"Okay Hedwig, you take this to Parvati Patel for me and make a good impression then maybe she'll go out with me."  
  
Hedwig puffed out her chest, hooted once again and then flew off out the open window. Harry stretched, then sprawled out on his bed. Dudley's watch beeped and instinctively Harry looked down at his own wrist, then remembered he no longer had a watch.  
  
"Holy shit Harry, it's six ("Huh") in the morning."  
  
Harry wasn't sure what time Dudley had come into his room but he guessed it was a round midnight.  
  
"Man, we've been up all night."  
  
Dudley stretched, then yawned.  
  
"Come on then Mr Celebrity, we ain't gonna get any sleep now. We'll get started on your training and go for a run. Better to start sooner than later."  
  
"Sure got nothing else to do anyway."  
  
"Later on I'll get my mum to take us to the mall, you need a haircut, and some new clothes."  
  
Harry laughed at this. He got up and had a look in the mirror. He ran his hand through his hair and it stuck up every which way.  
  
"I guess you're right, but we gotta go to Diagon Alley first so I can get some cash and some new books."  
  
".diagonally, cash, new books. What the hell are you talking about man."  
  
Harry smiled at him.  
  
"Just what and see."  
  
"Whatever, see ya downstairs in five."  
  
Dudley went back to his room to get changed. Harry chucked on some shorts, a singlet and some shoes, then went downstairs. Dudley was already waiting. They moved out the door to the front yard, then jogged off down the street.  
  
They ran the half mile to the park, then stopped and stretched. Dudley was puffing hard.  
  
"Harry.huff.next time we'll. just go as far as Mrs Figg's place."  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"Don't be useless man. Now get off your ass so we can go home."  
  
A/N: Like it? Tell me. Don't like it? So what, then don't read it. Next chapter will be up some day. 


End file.
